


Halloween party

by notmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, supernatural/frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmoose/pseuds/notmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are forced to go to a Halloween party with Jess and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween party

It was Halloween and there were going to be dozens of parties to attend, yet Jess and Cas had decided to go to the one party were if you didn’t wear a costume you were not allowed to drink and you could even get kicked out. All for the sake of making Cas and Jess happy, Dean and Sam thought.

“Jess, do I really have to wear this crap?!” asked Dean for the 15th time in a row.

“Of course you do, I don't know why you're complaining so much, you look great!” answer Jessica, smiling at the discomfort in Dean’s face, “Besides, you need that costume to match Cas’ ”.

“But why does Sam gets to wear that costume?” he asked childish-like.

“Because, it makes sense that he wears that costume. Now stop crying about it and go get Cas, okay?”

Dean sighed but finished putting the Kristoff costume Jessica and Cas chose for him on. He looked in the mirror once more and made the face of a kid whose parents are forcing him to go somewhere boring. He walked out of the room and towards the bathroom that was at the end of the hall. He knocked on the door.

"Cas? Jessica wants to know if you're ready to go?"

"Mmm, I'm just finishing up. I'll be out in a minute. Actually can you ask Sam to come in a second? I need help with my costume."

"I'm right here, Cas, I can help you" said Dean

"I rather have Sam help me with this, Dean, but thank you"

"Oh come on, man, don't be such a baby!"

"I don't want you to see me until I'm ready, okay? I spent a lot of time trying to make it perfect, and I won't show you any less than that. So go get Sam, please", answered Cas, and he sounded a bit anxious. 

"Okay, okay. I'll go get him" Dean said, he smiled a little at the thought of Cas being so thorough with his costume just for him.

He found Sam sitting in the couch drinking a beer, he was wearing his costume already, Dean though of making a joke about Sam's antlers but decided that wearing an Sven costume was far less embarrassing than a Krisstoff costume. 

"Hey" said Dean trying to catch the attention of his baby brother, it worked because Sam turned around and looked at Dean. A big smile formed in his face. 

"Well, don't you look nice! Turn around let me see all of it" said Sam in a nice tone, though Dean knew he was mocking him. 

"Shut up or you'll actually have to carry me around the whole night, okay?"

"Okay, I'll shut up" said Sam back, though he was laughing a little bit. 

"Anyways, Cas needs you to help him with his costume, he's in the bathroom. He doesn't want me to see him before he is ready, so just go help him please. I want to get this over with"

Sam nodded, he got up and went off to the bathroom. Dean sat on the spot his brother had been sitting on before and took the remote from the nightstand, he changed the channel to something less boring than a documentary on Civil War, he put on a football game. He grabbed the beer Sam had been drinking and took a sip, it was almost new. Five minutes later, Jessica came in wearing her Elsa costume, her long hair braided and she had dyed it a bit blonder a couple of weeks ago. She looked beautiful in the blue dress and cape; just like a queen. 

"Wow. You look stunning" 

"Thank you" said Jessica with a smile "You look great too, you know?"

"Yeah, whatever"

Jessica laughed, and sat down next to Dean while they waited for Sam and Cas to appear. A couple of minutes later they heard laughter coming from the hall, so they knew Cas was done with his costume. 

Sam and Cas walked into the room and Cas said: "Okay we're ready to go now". 

Jess stood up first and turned around to see Cas "Cas, you look great! Doesn't he look great Dean?" said Jessica when he saw that Dean was still sitting on the couch. **  
**

Dean took the remote and turned off the T.V., he stood up and adjust the belt on this costume. He turned around and looked at Cas, he looked... breath taking. All Dean could do was stare at him, not even smiling, not doing anything, just staring.

Cas expression changed from excitement to concern, he was frowning now, "You don't like it" he said, the panic in his voice made Dean snap out of it.

"What? No! I love it. You look... mmm... you look good, very good"

"You look very good too, Dean"   

They stared at each other for a long time. Sam and Jess exchanged a look and then Sam gestured Jess to go to the kitchen with him, they both started walking out of the room but Jess stopped at the door, she turned around and said: "Hey Anna, Kristoff, Sven and I are gonna go grab the car keys, okay?"

Neither Dean or Cas actually answer, but they nodded. Sam and Jess walked into the kitchen, Sam leaned on the counter and stared at Jess while she was looking for the keys. 

"You, really do look like a queen, you know that?"

"And you really do look like a reindeer" Jess joked. 

Sam walked toward her and hugged her from behind, he kissed her neck. Jess turned around, she had the keys already so she slipped them into Sam's costume pocket and rested her hands on his chest. She stood on the tips of her toes, Sam lowered himself and kissed her on the lips. They kissed a little until Jess broke the kiss.

"Come on, we have to go, or we're gonna be late" she said.

"Okay, but as soon as we get home, we're picking it up were we left" 

Jess laughed, she took Sam's hand on her own and they started walking to the living room where they found Dean and Cas kissing. And was it a kiss. 

"Alright lover boys, we have to get moving!" said Sam

Dean and Cas pulled away from each other. Sam took the car keys from his pocket and wiggled them in front of his face, Dean turned around and looked at his brother for a second, then looked back at Cas and said

"Actually Sammy, you can drive tonight".


End file.
